Legend of the seeker
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: What would happen if Kahlan was told by the ruling Magic confessors council that she had to find the all power wizard Zed and the Seeker who was to be her husband and true one love in order to stop Darken Rahl for good


Legend of the seeker

What would happen if when Kalian found Richard that she fell in love right after meeting him?

Kalian makes it through the barrier. Then goes on her way to find Zed and the Seeker only to find out that the man who rescued her in the first place was the seeker and the man she was Destin to be with for ever and ever.

I seek the Wizard named Zed. I am a Confessor who was sent by the Magic ruling council to find Zed and the Seeker. So that with his help I we might be able to put an end to Darken Rahl and his tear of Rule.

Zed. You found me. So what is it you want with the seeker and me?

Kahlian. Your Zed the all powerful wizard I have been seeking now for days on end?

Don't look so surprised young lady.

Kahlian. So where is the seeker he should be in training and getting ready for battle against Darken Rahl and his armies?

So its you the woman that I tried to help and now you want me to be the seeker you're looking for. Plus I'm supposed to be this one true love that your to fall in love with and been looking for to save your world?

Yes that's right. Look I'm sorry for the way I acted before. But you have no choice in the matter here.

Richard. I'm sorry what your name was. Reason I asked is because before what I asked you didn't seem to willing on answering that for me. In fact the way you were towards me last time makes me wonder if I shouldn't just tell you go to hell and bye.

Zed, Richard is that anyway to talk to a woman here.

Richard. Zed why not she was the one being rude uptight and I wont say the last part in front of her but you get the point of it. So yes I think I have every right to treat her this way after the way she treated me.

In fact I think if she wants me to be the seeker she's going to have to treat me a lot nicer the way I want to be treated and not rude around me.

Kahlian. You're joking right? There is no way I'm going to be that nice around you ever.

Richard. Well then I guess I'm going to tell you what I wanted to tell you then Kahlian that your nothing but an uptight bitch and I want nothing to do with you ever so go back home and just die please.

Richard. looked at kahlanthen looking her up and down smiling as he saw how her ass and hips moved so grateful. think that he was going to say no to this hot beautiful woman standing in front of him now.

Ok. kahlan I'll be your seeker of truth if you follow through on my request and first turn around so i can look at my new sexy wifes ass and hips shake as ypu say they can. then i think your tits need a upgrade to huger as well.

what do you mean by this if your going to be my wife i want to see Huger tits and sexy tighter ass kahlan and your going to do just that if you want this seeker as your husband and seeker of Truth

Zed. I believe you know how do what I'm talking about to her?

yes i do Richard.

good then.

kahlan felt her body start to Change and change it did. Her ass felt tighter and tighter. Then looking down she saw her tits getting Huger and huger now on her so huge that they brust out of her out fit so fast bouncing in front of her new husband.

Kahlan measure he bust and found out thst her new bust size was DDD which was something she always had dreams of and wanted. knowing she found the right man to take control of her as he saw fit was the best thing now.. Turning to sher her new tighter ass she was shocked on how tight her ass had gotten. As well the facted that it looked sexier now.

Kahlan. looking back at Richard said wow you sure know how to get a woman to be yours don't you.

yes i do when i see something i want i take it. In fact i saw ypu and im going to take you then maybe breed you Kahlan or maybe I'll use a mordsith and breed then smirks evil.

Kahlan - looking at her self a lot as thet walked through tbe forest then said Richard can we stop i need to ask you something privately now a line here.

Richard - stopping he looks back at her say what is it my wife. I know what you want now, but your going to have to wait a little longer.

Richard - Said what is it you think I want so badly that I will have to wait.

Kahlan - I know that you are looking at me for a reason. I know that the reason you are looking at me now is because of the way you had Zeda change my body tits and ass to suit you not me. I also know that you are wanting to taje me now and do naughty things to me as well. But when I meant you were going to have to wait it wasn't because of that.

It's because of what's going to happen with me after all this is over. I will be just discarded like Everyone else in lufe and forgotten.

Richard - Look angry at her. Then said I would not do that to you Kahlan. I want to keep you for ever and ever a long time here. Then I will be using you fir breeding more and more and more until your nit able to take and more. Your mine to do with as i please now Kahlan get used to it.

She looked at him scared understand why the villages always did what he asked when it need done she now belong to him and that was ok. Because he was the right one over protective and dominant of women.


End file.
